


moon

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: Choking Kink, Fluff, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, but not in front of anyone, i hate this please dont read it, i hope it does make up for me not posting though, lapslock, masochist taemin, sadist minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taemin and minho share such an adorable secret relationship, until both are done with being nice. taemin wants to writhe under minho’s touch, have minho treat him like he's worthless. when taemin asks minho such a bewildering question out of the blue, it sparks minho’s own true self.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a repost of one of my old tumblr writings from nearly 2 years ago. i tried to correct mistakes as much as i could, i'm my own beta.. sdkjdjkd

the choker clasp broke, as taemin desperately tried tightening it as much as he could. he groaned, one of his favorite chokers breaking due to his ridiculous intentions. in case you were wondering, taemin was now sitting alone in his dressing room with his bothersome members attempting to barge into his personal space. it wasn’t necessarily personal, though, since he freely let minho in most of the time.

it made a respectful amount of sense why, taemin had thought. after all, it was no lie that the two had something between them. no doubt did minho use that as an excuse to be the only man alive to see a sweaty taemin undress. sure, the lighting was quite poor, but in minho’s eyes he happened to be glowing as ever.

although, taemin was not about to let his boyfriend in as he was stuck in his own fantasies. his mind was drowning so deep in scenarios between him and his lover, that his body was becoming covered not only in sweat- but in sweet sensations. it really tingled, it did. in the end, it happened to be his fault, though. his fault for making himself feel like this; for making his body react in ways it rarely has before. who else should he blame for this? his innocent minho? or so taemin thought he was.

considering taemin didn’t even know how he ended up this way, all vulnerable, he also didn’t know what to do. as of current time, he decided to play around with the choker he had worn on the stage that night. it wasn’t that he happened to be a kinky bastard, he just happened to remember a certain time.

it was a time when minho was sweet enough to help taemin clasp a very tight choker to his neck, leaving him to have a bit of trouble breathing. most likely, never had it been minho’s intention to do that to taemin, but he didn’t really care anyways. somehow, somewhere, deep in his veins, he enjoyed it. only for a split second did his eyes flicker with need and want for it to stay wrapped around his neck, but never did he want to be so sinful in front of his new boyfriend. this was a while back, though, when taemin was around the age of 22.

in the back of his head is where that memory laid. supposedly 2 years later is when it’d replay over and over, tempting him to try it, himself. he was still unsure why all of the sudden had he felt desperate for something. for a few minutes he pondered about what it was he was oh-so-desperate for. luckily he had found out the reason why, when he decided to try and take his choker off. unfortunately, taemin was unsuccessful with his attempt to release his neck free. but, fortunately, it felt so right to not remove that choker from his neck– but instead, tighten it.

that’s where it brings us to present time. taemin with his knuckles turning white around the thin strings of the choker, holding it ever so slightly (sarcasm, he was tugging at the strings as hard as he could). maybe it felt nice. maybe he was in such bliss that it was almost impossible to let a word out (or maybe that was the choker doing it’s work by choking him). maybe all of the joy his body received was satisfying, but not as satisfying as it would feel to have minho grab him by the neck as if he despised him.

oh, the thought of that. it made everything taemin was doing feel so little and not very effective when he knows he could just melt into minho’s hands hurting him so badly, but so well. all he yearned for was feeling that type of way for the first time. yes, the first time. his relationship with minho had been the definition of holy. they didn’t need holy water, they were 100% pure and innocent. who the fuck knew that men in their 20’s would be so inexplicit. 

rather suddenly did that change.  
apparently minho’s sex drive was irregular and out of the ordinary, and so he was prescribed pills to boost it. not once did he think much of what these pills would do to not only his body, but his mind. almost everyday did he seek for sexual interactions with taemin during almost every concert. this wasn’t good at all, because 1. the fans didn’t know and weren’t allowed to (along with the members and their manager), and 2. it got worse as the days went on. after all, you can’t expect the need for sex to slow down when you are on those pills.

now, minho had been begging taemin to let him in, but taemin was too busy in his own world. with no choice, he had asked the manager for a key to the dressing room so that he could let himself in, completely uninvited.

hearing someone fumbling with a key through the lock of his door, taemin yanked the choker off of his neck, and stumbled to sit down and look normal. he didn’t make much progress in looking normal, at all, since he had been panting and trying so hard to catch his breath after all of that. minho walked through the door, nonchalantly, and shutting it. he turned around to face his beautiful taemin, sitting there looking dazed and off into space.

“helloooo?” minho called in a singsongy voice, trying to snap his boyfriend out of whatever place his mind was in. taemin finally looked up at minho’s curious, yet slightly suspicious face, forcing his own lips to form a smile. he cupped minho’s cheeks, proceeding with a small ‘hello’ and a peck on the lips. it probably wasn’t the best idea to press his lips against minho’s, as it caused him to want them to linger there for longer.

not only did taemin want to kiss minho more, minho happened to feel the same way. unlike taemin, though, minho simply dove in with confidence. taemin was surprised, but he didn’t put effort into showing it. he kissed back, believing it was one of their soft and sweet kisses they had every once in a while. had he been wrong? yes.

this was the only time that they’ve kissed and could consider it “making out”. never had their lips molded together for such a long time, feeling like an eternity. although, instead of molding together, they were so eager that never did their lips stay in one place for longer than a second. sure, the kiss was everything but sweet, but it still were as if love and assurance was transferring from one body into the other.

sadly, it didn’t last for long, before minho pulled back. taemin suppressed a whine in protest, not wanting to reveal his own needs. on the other hand, minho had given zero fucks, and not once did he hesitantly make a move.

slowly, an inwardly trembling taemin glanced up into minho’s eyes. his eyes reflected a novel of feelings, but taemin just couldn’t read them through the wide pupils that told it all. it was as if taemin was lost in a forest; he didn’t know where to look or go first. he was so, completely astray and needed someone to guide him. someone to take his hand and show him what to do and say. someone to show him how things will go, to show him that he won’t mess things up.

minho was so fragile in the sense that the younger thought he could seriously hurt not only his feelings, but his personal feelings for him if he said too much. if he said the one sentence that he was extremely nervous to say out loud. it wasn’t even that big of a deal, but those of whom say it isn’t and haven’t experienced the feeling of trying to say it– are all bark and no bite. it is such an embarrassing step in a relationship that no one would ever understand. quite frankly, it’s strange to never have much sexual interactions with your lover, but then you speak up about your kinks, all of the sudden.

“minho?” taemin let out in an almost completely quiet voice, shivering at how he sounded. minho blinked innocently, and soon had a smile that stretched all the way up to his eyes. oh, how darn cute he looked that way.

“yes, cutie,” minho replied, “what is it that you need?” still smiling. the pressure had been rising, as if taemin had been experiencing the day of shinee's debut stage all over again. it felt even worse than that, like the lights only shined on him. his palms became even sweatier, and yet he still used them to wipe his damp forehead off. not much use, considering it did nothing to help the perspiration continuously trickling from his warm body.

“i know this is random, but can you please do me a favor?” minho quickly nodded, wanting to do anything to satisfy his precious little baby.

“please,” taemin hesitated to say the next two words, “choke me…” he finished, relieved that he got it over with, but scared to see minho’s reaction.

“choke you? how so?” his boyfriend asked, more questioningly than full of judgement. it isn’t that he wasn’t aware about what he meant, it just so happened to be that he knew a variety of ways to choke somebody.

slightly afraid and shy (maybe even a hint of embarrassed- no, more like very embarrassed) to request it out loud, taemin had pointed to his neck.

“that doesn’t help me, baby.” he chuckled. of course you’d choke someone by the neck, but he just needed his lover to specify what he specifically wanted to choke on.

gulping, taemin slowly spoke, “your hands, your strong hands that could easily cut off my oxygen.” he was less than nervous at this point, using more of a begging tone than an anxious one. now, minho had been the one to be tense. what if he hurt taemin? sure it’s quite cliche to say this, but he’d seriously never happen to forgive himself for such a thing. not once had he even dreamed about hurting taemin. somehow, though, the idea had turned him on. it had felt so wrong; minho had gotten as horny as ever in these past few weeks just by the thought of hurting taemin.

he should’ve thought of making taemin go through sexual pain sooner, it would’ve made orgasms during his frequent masturbating sessions easier. silly minho. however, that wasn’t what mattered at the moment. taemin had asked for minho embrace his neck with his hand. even so, minho wanted to comply with consent. consent is key. “are you sure you want me to? i don’t want to scare you, especially by starting out so boldly..” taemin, wanting it to happen as quick as it possibly could, just nodded. minho wanted to do this, too, now that he had thought about it.

and that is where it brought minho to do so with accordance to taemin’s words. he brought his hand to the very pretty neck, all clean with no bruises, that taemin had. firstly, he let his hand delicately cover his neck. after all, he had to let taemin get used to this feeling that he was unfamiliar to. if he had just choked him straight up right then and there, taemin would feel little to no pleasure at all, and more threatened than anything.

“to signal that you want me to grip tighter, tap my thigh, okay? and if you want me to stop, tap my wrist and i'll instantly let go.” minho looked at taemin with a soft expression, taemin only nodding in response again, this time in an even more impatient manner. soon, taemin melted into the excitement. bringing a weak hand up, taemin lightly tapped the back of minho’s thigh. minho let out a contented sigh, following the younger's desire. closing in on his neck, minho’s hand firmly choked taemin.

with a reaction of being in awe, the only thing his boyfriend could do is let his head snap back in ecstasy, and his eyes become hooded. a moan stayed stuck in his throat, along with his breath. minho had such an evil glare to him, enjoying the sight a little more than he should have. it was just the way taemin had a shortage of oxygen- it did so many things to him that he couldn’t ever explain with words.

“fuck. i never knew my baby had this in him. who would’ve known it’d be you to initiate things, huh? not so innocent are we?” minho chuckled low in his throat, voice dropping with each iniquitous, filthy word rolling off his tongue. taemin gasped for air, his body getting hotter than it could possibly be in the first place, just from the dirty phrases that were being mumbled into his ear. this caused minho to grip onto his neck even harder, as if he felt such antipathy for taemin. in taemin’s perspective, he had certainly enjoyed being treated like minho’s little slut, someone who meant nothing to him except for being used as his little toy.

that is when minho decided to stop, his caring and loving senses coming back to him, making him worry if taemin had been alright. to be honest, it had been quite a while that minho hovered above the latter, choking him whilst whispering rotten praises. never did taemin ever see minho this way, but, damn, he liked it with a passion. same goes for minho. nevermore did he want his eagerness to come to an end.

minho kissed down taemin’s neck, biting harshly and nibbling to the point where he’d taste the metallic flavor of blood. there was no need to be concerned, though; taemin loved the feeling of minho piercing his skin ever so slightly with his teeth, sucking at the very little blood that dripped out, as if it was what kept him alive. that's a kink added to the list of 'newly discovered kinks.' 

it brought such a rush to taemin’s crotch knowing that now that the door has been unlocked, anyone could walk in at any second. it brought a rush to minho’s crotch, thinking about the fact that he could play around with taemin however he’d like, taemin not being able to protest against his actions. taemin mewled in pain at the feeling of minho unexpectedly tugging his shirt down, and lapping his tongue against one of his pink buds. he brought his hand down to taemin’s heat, smacking it real hard through his tight jeans. the latter practically let out a silent scream, banging his head onto the wall.

minho pulled away, smirking at the way taemin squirmed because of the pain. “should i do that again? slap your cock? how would it feel if i hit it without your jeans and underwear covering it, hm?” he teased, purposely fiddling with the button to taemin’s jeans in between his fingers. taemin groaned, wanting minho to hurry up with removing his pants for him.

finally, his pants and underwear were taken off of him, his dick glistening with precum, waiting for the slightest bit of friction to come. that’s when minho marked his words, rising his hand to hit it. landing with a loud smack. taemin cried out, wanting him to slap there again. another, and another; soon taemin was sobbing under the weight of minho’s body, his hand still at it with it’s good work.

pulling away, minho tugged his own pants and underwear down, clearly in a rush. “don’t say a word.” minho made clear, hovering himself over taemin’s face. he tapped taemin’s cheeks with his shaft, rubbing against them occasionally, before inserting himself into the boy's mouth. taemin nearly gagged, which would be the typical result after never giving a blowjob before. either way, minho continued to thrust into his mouth. just the feeling of minho mouth-fucking him was enough to send him into his own end. he felt needy all of the sudden; desperate of release. minho placed his hands against the wall, finding a steady, yet quick and rough pace. he, himself, reached his own peak, not giving a warning before letting his load fill up taemin’s sore mouth.

the pleasant taste sent taemin into letting streaks of cum out of his throbbing, untouched cock. he squirmed, the feeling of coming undone without being touched affecting him. minho could do this forever, but he happened to snap back to reality, helping taemin.

“did that hurt? your neck is bleeding. also, around your mouth is really red and your lips are pretty puffy.”

“i’m fine.” taemin reassured minho with a raspy and exhausted voice. they smiled at each other, the both of them considering trying this again, maybe some other time. it wouldn't hurt to experiment, especially considering the fact that this is only one of the many intimate moments they'll be having together. 

that is when kibum decided to come in, worried because of the fact that taemin hasn’t come out in a few hours and minho had basically gone missing. they'd snapped out of their thoughts, turning their heads to the direction that they heard noise coming from, nearly pissing themselves. 

oh, how embarrassed the two were and how shocked kibum had been.

**Author's Note:**

> i personally don't think this is one of my best works, especially considering it was the first ever smut i wrote (with very little writing experience, too), but i hope you all enjoyed even if it was a little bit! 
> 
> please make sure to leave kudos and maybe even a comment to reassure me that my writing isn't trash :]


End file.
